Love Charades
by Miss Illusion
Summary: O Time Sete e a equipe ANBU de Itachi acabam passando a noite na mesma pousada. Para Sakura, a única garota presente ali, as coisas não parecem muito bonitas. /Tradução /ItaSaku /Non-massacre/ OneShot


**Título:** Love Charades

 **Sinopse:** O time Sete está voltando de uma longa missão de um mês. Eles estão exaustos, famintos, sujos e não se sentem muito bem. Por pura sorte, eles acabam na mesma pousada que o time ANBU de Itachi e as coisas simplesmente não melhoram, especialmente pra Sakura, a única garota nessa grande bagunça **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é uma tradução autorizada, portanto, não me pertence. Créditos à linda RaInxDrOps.

 **N/A:** Oi,pessoal, como vocês estão? Sei que faz uns meses que não atualizo Welcome to the Jungle (Desculpem por isso!). Estou me preparando para uma prova,e em julho estarei livre para me dedicar as fanfics pendentes. Enquanto isso eu trouxe uma One-shot super amorzinho pra vocês. Adoro fanfics ItaSaku ambientadas sem massacre do clã Uchiha. Pretendo escrever uma em breve ou no mínimo traduzir algumas das minhas favoritas para vocês. Mas chega de balela, não é?

Aqui está! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Love Charades**

 **Autora:** RaInxDrOps

 **Tradução/Adaptação:** Miss Illusion

Estava chovendo, intensamente, e as incensantes queixas de Naruto estavam realmente dando em seus nervos. Os resmungos de seu querido Sasuke-kun também não ajudavam. A habilidade de Kakashi-sensei em ler aquele livro miserável, embora as palavras agora estivessem todas borradas, faziam suas sobrancelhas tremerem perigosamente. Só mais uma queixa, um resmungo a mais, uma folha virada, e a kunoichi de 19 anos enlouqueceria.

- _Eu odeio a chuva!_

 _\- Cale a boca, dobe._

 _"Flip"_

 _..._

 _..._

\- É O BASTANTE! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! - Chocados com sua explosão, os três homens congelaram em seus galhos.

Saltando para o galho em que seu amigo loiro havia pousado, ela agarrou-o pela gola da jaqueta preta e laranja e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, eu juro pelos meus livros de romance que se você disser mais uma palavra até a pousada, eu irei pessoalmente me certificar de que cada ramen que você comer entre pelo lado errado e saia pelo lado em que deveria entrar. Ficou claro? - O pobre Naruto só podia assentir obedientemente.

Quando sua Sakura-chan jurava em nome de suas preciosas histórias de amor, era uma sugestão de que as coisas se aproximara do nível "Código Vermelho." Girando-se para lidar com a próxima vitima, ela escolheu o belo rapaz Uchiha. Surpreendentemente, ele parecia imperturbável ao temperamento dela, e teve coragem de olhar entendiado para longe quando ela se aproximou. Sua fachada não durou muito, porque com um dedo cheio de chakra, ela o cutucou diretamente no peito e fez com que ele sentisse vários de seus ossos se quebrando.

 _"Kuso_ " Ele amaldiçoou interiormente, porque Uchihas não demonstram dor. Eles só permitem pequenos estremecimentos enfeitarem suas feições aristocráticas.

\- E VOCÊ! Você é tão irritante. Sim, irritante. E não me dê esse olhar incrédulo, Sasuke-kun. Se você vai se queixar como aquele idiota, faça isso alto e apena UMA VEZ. Seus resmungos soam como rãs coaxando e isso está me deixando louca! Então, eu pergunto-lhe agora: Há algo que você queira dizer de uma vez por todas para que você possa ficar quieto o restante do caminho? - Seus olhos de esmeralda o encararam bruscamente, sem uma pitada da adoração que seu eu mais novo o havia concedido há anos atrás.

\- Hn. Você é irritante. - Que traduziu-se em seus ouvidos como "Sim, Sakura." Sentindo-se um pouco mais calma, suas mãos brilharam por um momento quando ela rapidamente curou seus ossos quebrados.

Agora, para o último homem da equipe. Com Kakashi, nunca se pode usar palavras, ele simplesmente vai ignorar. Sua aluna aprendeu isso no primeiro ano sob sua tutela. Com a raiva alimentando sua bravura, porque ela seria insana para fazer isso em qualquer outra circunstância, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados arrancou o livro de capa verde que estava em suas mãos enluvadas e com pouco esforço,transformou sua literatura em pequenos pedaços de fibras. Seu gemido angustiado não provocou nenhuma comoção nela, porque se ela o conhecesse tão bem como pensava, uma vez que estivessem na pousada, outro volume apareceria como mágica em suas mãos. Hatake Kakashi é tudo, menos desprevenido.

\- Agora que tudo foi resolvido, podemos simplesmente viajar o mais rápido possível até a pousada mais próxima?- Seu tom não permitia qualquer objeção, não que eles quisessem se opor de qualquer maneira. Uma Sakura limpa e descansada significava membros masculinos do Time Sete felizes e ilesos. Às vezes, Kakashi se perguntava quem realmente era o líder do grupo: Ele ou a assustadora Sakura.

Conforme instruído, ou melhor, exigido em ameaças implícitas de desmembramento, os quatro viajaram rapidamente até seu destino. A pousada que eles encontraram era bastante decente, ela ainda possuía duas pequenas fontes termais disponíveis para seus hóspedes na parte de trás. Porém, qualquer coisa com uma cama e um banho, fariam Sakura a garota mais feliz do mundo.

É claro, como ela era a garota mais desafortunada do mundo, (mesmo que muita mulheres da vila estivessem dispostas a matar para estar em seu lugar) seu paraíso foi pisoteado desastrosamente pela presença de quatro figuras muito, _muito_ familiares.

"Atirem em mim! Por favor, alguém atire em mim agora!" ela rezava, quando o Time Sete entrou na pousada e encontrou o Super Esquadrão de Uchiha Itachi. O dito Esquadrão consistia no próprio herdeiro do clã, seu parceiro de crime e primo, Uchiha Shisui, outro herdeiro de clã, Hyuuga Neji e o gênio preguiçoso, Nara Shikamaru. Não que ela não gostasse de nenhum deles, Deus não. Os dois últimos eram bons amigos dela e os Uchihas... Bem, os Uchihas sempre eram um caso especial. Contudo, era testosterona viril demais em um só lugar! Seu merecido descanso voou pela janela, ela sabia disso.

\- Aniki. Shisui. - O mais jovem dos Uchihas presente falou primeiro. Seu irmão de cabelos compridos fitou o time do irmão por um momento, olhos de ônix parando na única garota ali, antes de responder.

\- Sasuke. - Deu um breve aceno com a cabeça. Era isso que ela odiava. A comunicação não-verbal que sempre acontecia quando três Uchihas, um Hyuuga, um preguiçoso e Hatake Kakashi estavam no mesmo local. Naruto estava atipicamente silencioso devido sua ameaça anterior. Graças a Deus!

\- Sakura-chan! Prazer em vê-la aqui, bela e molhada. - Alguns olhos se reviraram, outros se estreitaram, e um olhou cansado perante o comentário de Shisui.

\- Eu não posso dizer que o sentimento é mútuo, Shisui-san.- Ela respondeu amavelmente. Ignorando seu comentário, o estranho Uchiha deu-lhe um abraço que não foi correspondido.

\- Sua equipe também está aguardando a tempestade cessar, Itachi-san?- O verdadeiro capitão do Time Sete perguntou ao estóico homem mais jovem. Mais uma vez, a resposta veio na forma de um aceno de cabeça, mas, surpreendentemente, desta vez, ele acrescentou palavras também.

\- Estávamos prestes a solicitar alguns quartos. Todos querem o seu próprio hoje.- Seus olhos escuros direcionados a seus companheiros de equipe. Normalmente, eles não se importavam em compartilhar quartos. Contudo, tinha sido uma semana difícil de missão, de modo que o espaço pessoal era muito necessário.

\- Ah, o mesmo conosco. Um certo individuo estava muito...exaltado...para arranjar algum lugar para dormir hoje.- Seus olhar não tão sutil pousou na figura pequena de Sakura. Quando Itachi deu-lhe pequeno e divertido sorriso, ela queria fugir gritando de raiva da pousada. A voz do dono da hospedaria interrompeu a conversa.

\- Ano...Shinobi-san...- Ele se dirigiu a Kakashi - Se seu time quiser quartos separados, receio que teremos um problema. Veja.. Temos apenas seis quartos disponíveis no momento, e esse cavalheiro aqui já pediu quatro. - Ele gesticulou para Itachi e seu time.

Diante do dilema, Kakashi apenas coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. Sakura geralmente não se importava em compartilhar um quarto com seus colegas. Entretanto, hoje ela parecia...No limite. Então ela precisava de seu próprio quarto. Os três poderiam compartilhar um... Mas isso seria um desastre prestes a acontecer.

\- Shisui, Hyuuga, Nara, nós daremos um quarto para eles. Alguma objeção?- Sakura nunca ficou tão feliz em ouvir Itachi falar, suas palavras eram como música para seus ouvidos, no momento.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa para a pequena Sakura-chan!- O primo Uchiha deu algumas palmadinhas fraternas na cabeça de Sakura, enquanto ela quase fazia beicinho por ter sido chama de "pequena".

\- Por mim também. Eu só quero uma cama para dormir.- Shikamaru, que tinha um cotovelo apoiado no balcão da recepção e estava equilibrando o rosto na palma aberta, bocejou em ênfase. Neji apenas assentiu em acordo.

\- Obrigada, rapazes. Eu devo uma a vocês. Se eu tivesse que compartilhar um quarto com algum desses idiotas hoje, o Time Sete teria só um integrante pela manhã. - Ela lançou um olhar reprovador para seus preciosos homens. A equipe ANBU assistia com diversão, enquanto os três poderosos ninjas pareciam quase culpados.

\- Ei, Naruto. Você ainda não disse uma palavra. Algo errado? - O sagaz estrategista observou de sua posição relaxada.

\- O dobe está sob ameaça de Sakura para não falar até que ela esteja bem descansada, ou ele nunca mais poderá comer Lamen do lado direito novamente.- Sasuke forneceu ao conhecimento de todos. Claro, o Super Esquadrão não entendeu completamente a ameaça dela, mas com certeza não pareceu divertido.

Então eles sentiram um pouco de piedade pelo normalmente hiperativo loiro.

\- Bem, se os dois times estão recebendo três quartos cada, aqui está os números dos quartos e as chaves. - O dono do estabelecimento ofereceu os objetos e ambos capitães pegaram os itens e distribuíram entre seus subordinados. Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura e Shisui receberam seus próprios quartos, enquanto Shikamaru/Neji e Sasuke/Naruto compartilhariam um quarto. Houveram alguns resmungos por parte de Sasuke devido a escolha de seu colega de quarto, mas ficou assim decidido.

Sem esperar pelos 7 homens, Sakura se dirigiu a uma das fontes termais.

\- Sakura não está de bom humor- Neji falou pela primeira vez quando a viu se retirar. Os três homens do time dela apenas encolheram os ombros sem compromisso.

\- Sakura-chan fica desse jeito algumas vezes, quando fazemos missões de mais de duas semanas. Nós costumávamos chamar isso de síndrome de _"Sakura-com-saudades-de-casa".-_ Agora que ela se foi, Naruto julgou seguro falar, embora ele continuasse com a voz mais baixa que o normal. - Mas desde que seus pais faleceram há dois anos, não faz mais sentido ela estar com saudades de casa! Kaka-sensei pensa que o motivo é um cara. Teme e eu achamos que isso é impooooosiível. Se ela tivesse um namorado nós saberíamos. Certo, Teme?- Naruto deu a Sasuke uma palmadinha confiante no ombro. Sasuke apenas acenou uma vez.

\- Você tem certeza, Naruto? Sakura-chan é uma garota linda. Eu ficaria surpreso se alguém ainda não a tivesse arrebatado! E se eu não soubesse em primeira mão o quão protetores vocês três são com ela, eu seria o primeiro da fila. Certo, Itachi?

O homem em questão não respondeu, ao invés disso, ele se afastou do grupo e caminhou em direção ao corredor que levava as termas. Fora de vista dos outros homens, ele permitiu que um sorriso satisfeito enfeitasse sua bela face.

* * *

O paraíso agora tinha outro nome. Ele se chamava "Sakura+Fonte termal+Solidão". Claro que ela se importava e amava seus meninos de todo o coração, porém, algumas vezes, - Atualmente, mais do que só algumas vezes - eles davam mais trabalhos do que crianças pequenas. Uma garota só precisa de um tempo para si mesma, sem todas aquelas brigas e risos pervertidos. Entretanto, sabendo que seu momento de relaxamento seria destruído logo que o lado masculino da terma fosse ocupado, ela tratou de aproveitar o resto do tempo que lhe sobrava para inalar e exalar como fazia habitualmente. A meditação era algo que a mantinha sã enquanto passava a maior parte de sua vida rodeada pela sua equipe, bem, isso e "algo a mais". Contudo esse "algo a mais" não estava ajudando no momento, então ela não vai considerá-lo.

 _"Eu estou calma...Estou relaxada...Estou unicamente centrada na água...Estou..."_

\- Ei, Teme! Você pegou última toalha! - Naruto. Sua mão apertou-se do jeito que sempre fazia quando queria fazer contato com as bochechas riscadas do loiro.

\- Não mate ele, Sakura, é Naruto... O que você esperava? Ele ficou quieto por um longo tempo... Não o mate... O futuro Hokage... - Ela lembrou a si mesma.

\- Você está falando sozinha novamente, Sakura? Preciso te lembrar de que isso não é saudável?- A suave voz de barítono atravessou as paredes de bambu que separavam as termas.

\- Que gentileza sua em me lembrar, Itachi- _san._ Porém, falar sozinha é muito mais saudável do que eu matar meu colega de equipe, então eu acho que eu vou ficar com meu próprio conselho. - Afundando-se mais na água, ela voltou a meditar.

Logo, o lado deles nas termas estava cheia de corpos de homens shinobis, e isso efetivamente encerrou sua concentração. Por um momento, ela se debateu se deveria ou não aproveitar essa oportunidade de ouro. Se ela tirasse uma foto do que estava além dessa cerca, as mulheres de Konoha pagariam uma fortuna por isso. Imaginem, os setes solteiros mais cobiçados da Vila Oculta da Folha, todos juntos em um só lugar, seus peitorais nus disponíveis à uma bela olhada.

Diabos! Por que _ela_ não estava dando uma bela olhada? Porque ela estava cansada, era exatamente por isso. E não havia nada que ela não tivesse visto antes. Peitorais escupidos e músculos tentadores não era partes desconhecidas por um médico, especialmente os do Time Sete. Não havia dedos suficientes no mundo pra contar quantas vezes ela teve que curar seus torsos superiores. Neji e Shikamaru também já foram seus pacientes no hospital, então seus físicos não eram novidades. Quanto aos dois outros Uchihas, Shisui era o único que ela não conhecia, mas ele não valia a pena que ela se levantasse só para espia-lo.

\- Neh, Sakura-chan. Você está sozinha aí? Se quiser, você pode vir se juntar a nós. - Há muito tempo, Sakura percebeu que Shisui tratava dessa maneira todas as garotas bonitas, e agora era natural ele falar desse jeito. Ele provavelmente nem percebe o que está dizendo.

\- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Shisui. Obrigada de qualquer forma.- Ela respondeu enquanto soltava um som suave e satisfeito, um daqueles que as mulheres fazem quando estão envolvidas em certas..."Atividades".

No lado dos rapazes, algumas faces ganharam um tom rosa de rubor, principalmente os mais jovens. Itachi lançou um curioso olhar para a cerca de bambu, apesar dela não poder vê-lo.

\- Sakura, você deve abster-se de fazer tais sons. Quando fora do contexto, qualquer um acreditaria que você não está sozinha aí.- Ele sugeriu de modo insinuante. Os homens do Time Sete trocaram olhares cautelosos quando sentiram que o chakra dela inflamava perigosamente. _"Ela vai explodir"_ seus olhares diziam.

\- O QUE?!- Ela gritou. Esquecendo seus modos, Sakura saltou da água quente e foi até a fina barreira.- Uchiha Itachi, de todos aí, você era a última pessoa de quem eu esperava ouvir tal frase RIDÍCULA.

\- Eu estava apenas declarando o obvio.- Foi sua resposta monótona.

Ela queria quebrar alguns ossos, esmagar alguns dedos, socar Naruto, mesmo que ele não fosse a fonte de sua raiva. Isso a faria se sentir melhor. Entretanto, Sakura era uma garota inteligente, ninguém podia negar isso, e ela não queria mais fazer uma cena. Além disso, seu banho nas fontes quentes já estava no fim, então essa noite ela iria ser madura e deixaria passar. A vingança vai ser mais doce depois.

\- Eu estou saindo.- Declarou simplesmente, recolheu suas coisas e saiu.

Alguns rostos no outro lado masculino da terma mostravam sinais de espanto pela kunoichi não ter destruído a parede de bambu para dar a Itachi uma lição. Sakura é bastante conhecida por seu temperamento perigoso, rivalizando apenas com sua estimada Godaime. E em um dos seus " _raros momentos de mau humor_ ", nem mesmo o poder do herdeiro Uchiha representaria um problema. Parece que não era mais _"Código vermelho"._

\- Que doce de menina é a Sakura-chan. - Shisui comentou e descansou confortavelmente nas rochas.

\- Sim, você não faz ideia...- O loiro, que sempre esta sujeito a sua "doçura" assegurou-lhe sarcasticamente.

Claro que a Sakura-chan nem sempre era uma tigresa furiosa. De fato, na maioria das vezes, ela começava o dia muito doce e gentil, porém no final da tarde, depois de passar horas com sua equipe, era como se ela se transformasse numa pessoa totalmente diferente. Nunca digam que o Time Sete não desperta o melhor em Sakura. Pois uma vez zangada, sua força parecia ser ainda maior. Assustador.

Depois de mais alguns minutos mergulhando seus corpos cansados da missão, a primeira pessoa a sair foi Itachi, avisando que iria inspecionar o perímetro, seguido de Sasuke e Neji. Sem os homens mais sérios presentes, a conversa tomou um rumo mais descontraído.

\- Então- O Uchiha restante se inclinou conspiratoriamente- Algum de vocês já teve a chance de ver o corpo da Sakura-chan?- Ele terminou com um amplo sorriso sugestivo. Shikamaru revirou os olhos e decidiu não considerar a pergunta digna de resposta. Ao invés disso, ele se deitou em uma das pedras e voltou a dormir.

\- Você está louco? Se nós tivéssemos, acha mesmo que estaríamos vivos?- Naruto sussurrou de volta.

\- Certo, certo. Você não teria a habilidade para um movimento tão furtivo como esse, mas aposto que o Kakashi-san tem e já viu, não é, _sensei?_ \- O mencionado sensei estava confortavelmente mais afastado do grupo, e como Sakura havia previsto anteriormente, um livro verde estava magicamente em suas mãos.

\- Eu nunca vejo e conto.- Ele respondeu vagamente sem olhar para os mais jovens.

Dois pares de olhos se arregalaram e seus donos correram para o homem mascarado.

-De jeito nenhum, Kaka-sensei. Nem mesmo você é tão dissimulado. Ela é sua aluna!- Naruto o repreendeu.

\- Então? Ela é tão maravilhosa quanto eu penso que é?- " _Esqueça a moral"_ pensou Shisui, " _Vamos ouvir alguns detalhes!"._

 _-_ E então, nada. Eu nunca disse que vi alguma coisa, mas também não estou negando.- Com isso dito, o ninja copiador fechou o livro e levantou-se. - Eu terminei. Acorde Shikamaru antes de ir, Naruto.

Depois de Kakashi ter saído, o gênio acordou e também se retirou.

\- Acho que devemos ir também.- Naruto assentiu com a cabeça ao comentário do Uchiha, e juntos, deixaram as termas.

* * *

Enquanto andavam pelo corredor, passaram por muitas portas à caminho de seus quartos. A alguns números antes deles,um som proveniente de uma porta aberta os parou. " _Sakura-chan?",_ ambos pensaram. De fato, era o quarto de Sakura-chan, contudo ela estava no banheiro e não estava sozinha! Não pelo que estavam ouvindo.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui...- Ouviram-na sussurrar, não tão silenciosa. Como ela se tornou uma kunoichi tão poderosa, quando mal conseguia sussurrar direito, era algo além deles.

\- E por que não? - Evidentemente uma voz masculina respondeu. Sua habilidade em sussurrar era claramente melhor do que a dela, já que Naruto e Shisui tiveram que apurar suas audições para ouvi-lo.

-Oy...Sakura-chan está com um cara aí dentro!- Naruto falou para Shisui, que teve que tapar a grande boca de Naruto.

-Shh... Ele parece familiar...- Disse o homem mais velho. Nenhum deles era estupido o suficiente para entrar no quarto, então ele ficaram o mais próximo possível da porta aberta e tentaram espiar. A porta do banheiro estava em um ângulo tão perfeito que não permitia ver nada. Droga!

\- Porque...porque esse é o meu quarto!- Sakura respondeu ao homem misterioso.

\- Nunca me importei com isso antes, _Sakura._ \- Tanto a maneira sensual como o homem pronunciou seu nome, tal como a implicação de sua frase, fizeram os olhos dos espiões se alargarem. Naruto estava se debatendo no agarre de Shisui tentando se soltar, porém o mais alto manteve seu aperto firme.

\- Mas...- A objeção da mulher foi efetivamente interrompida pelo que Shisui só podia adivinhar ser um beijo. Poucos segundos depois, alguns gemidos e leves suspiros eram emitidos. " _Isso é muito melhor do que eu esperava!"_ ele pensou com entusiasmo. Agora, Naruto ficou completamente paralisado. Antes que pudessem ouvir mais alguma coisa, a porta se fechou com um estrondo.

\- Maldito seja!- Agora que seu entretenimento foi interrompido, Shisui arrastou o atordoado Naruto para longe do quarto de Sakura antes que ele pudesse atrapalhar os amantes. Uma vez que chegaram ao quarto de Shisui, este jogou o loiro pra dentro.

-Oh, Meu Deus! Eu não acredito nisso! Sakura-chan e...e...

\- E quem, Naruto?- Shisui perguntou curioso.- Você reconheceu a voz? Porque eu não consegui.

-Sim. Era o Neji, aquele desgraçado! Quando eu segurei a mão da Hinata-chan ele quase quebrou meu braço!Agora ele está lá com a Sakura-chan, desse jeito. Eu vou mata-lo, pode acreditar.- Ele se dirigiu à saída, mas foi parado por Shisui.

\- Espere aí, meu amigo! Você tem certeza de que é o Hyuuga? Ele não está namorando a menina Tenten?

\- É melhor não estar! Deixe-me ir! Eu vou mata-lo!

\- Por que você não confere primeiro se ele não está em seu quarto? Isso descartaria ele.- O mais velho sugeriu e Naruto concordou. Juntos, dirigiram-se ao quarto de Neji. Lá dentro, o Nara estava deitado de costas, com as mãos atrás da cabeça descansando.

\- Onde está Neji?- Naruto exigiu. Sem abrir os olhos, Shikamaru apontou para a porta do banheiro. Nenhum som vinha do comodo para indicar que ele estava tomando banho, o que fez Naruto suspeitar.

\- Há! Claro que ele está aí! Esse desgraçado provavelmente saltou pela janela e se esgueirou para o quarto dela.- Em um estilo tipo Naruto, o loiro agiu sem pensar e abriu a porta do banheiro com tudo, apenas para encontrar um Hyuuga chocado a ponto de amarrar a toalha na cintura. Naruto agradeceu aos céus por não ter conseguido ver...muita coisa. Embora isso devesse ser a última coisa na mente do intruso, já que agora ele tinha um irritado usuário do Byakugan com os olhos cravados nele.

\- Uzumaki... O que você acha que está fazendo?- Neji sibilou. Naruto sabia que estava em uma zona de perigo quando seu amigo de olhos de lavanda o perseguiu para fora do banheiro, onde Shikamaru tinha acordado e parecia divertido.

\- Hehehe...Sabe, Neji...Eu...Uh!...E-espera! Não ative o Byakugan!- Era tarde demais, as veias já haviam se formado no rosto pálido de Neji.

\- Hakke Kuusho!- Com um simples impulso da palma de sua mão, Naruto atravessou a parede até o quarto seguinte, que era seu próprio e de Sasuke.

Toda a agitação atraiu pessoas ao local. Sakura foi a primeira a entrar no quarto, seguida de Kakashi, que caminhava calmamente.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- A rosada exclamou enquanto olhava a parede destruída e o corpo inconsciente de Naruto no chão do quarto ao lado.

\- Pergunte a esse idiota.- Neji apontou para o corpo de bruços e voltou ao banheiro.

-Shikamaru? Shisui-san?- Ela dirigiu-se aos outros ocupantes da sala. O gênio deu de ombros e voltou a cochilar, enquanto Shisui tinha o rosto ilegível.

\- Naruto invadiu o banheiro do Hyuuga. - Simples e conciso, o Uchiha respondeu.

\- Por que ele... Não, deixa pra lá, eu não quero saber.- Sakura sacudiu a cabeça e saiu. Kakashi ficou parado com a mão no queixo.

\- Já que Neji foi quem atacou, você acha que Itachi-san se importaria se os danos fossem pagos pelo seu time?- Ele perguntou a Shisui que encolheu os ombros.- Por sinal, onde está Sasuke?- Ele prosseguiu. Naruto, que esta despertando, pulou com a questão.

\- Ei, você está certo! Onde está aquele Teme? Você não acha que ele é...? - Ele perguntou.

\- Do que você está falando, Naruto? Aproveitando isso, porque você não nos diz porquê você decidiu interromper o banho do Hyuuga?- Seu sensei incitou.

\- Sim, por que você não me esclarece isso, Naruto.- Neji apareceu devidamente vestido.

\- B-bem... Foi o seguinte: Shisui e eu ouvimos Sakura-chan em seu quarto com um homem! Eu pensei que fosse Neji, e mesmo Shikamaru dizendo que você estava no banho, eu não acreditei. Obviamente eu estava errado... Porém! Agora que o sensei mencionou, esse Teme não está em lugar algum!

\- Sakura com um homem? O que você quer dizer com um homem?- Kakashi pressionou.

\- Significa _com_ um homem!- O ênfase de Shisui na palavra especifica foi mais do que suficiente para explicar tudo.

\- E agora você acha que é Sasuke?- Neji perguntou, um pouco curioso sobre a situação. Naruto e Shisui assentiram com a cabeça.- Não poderia ser Uchiha-Taichou?

Naruto e Shisui se entreolharam e desataram a rir até que seus estômagos doessem.

\- Itachi e Sakura? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Shisui riu.

\- Sakura-chan e o "Sr-Eu-sou-superior" irmão do Teme HAHAHAH...- Quando os risos morreram, Naruto continuou- Isso é impossível. Sakura-chan nunca amaria alguém além de Sasuke. Ela está atrás dele desde a Academia. Eles devem ter se aproximado quando não estávamos prestando atenção, sensei.

\- Bom para eles.- Kakashi respondeu vagamente antes de puxar seu livro e se retirar do quarto.

Minutos depois o jovem Uchiha entrou no quarto com os cabelos úmidos e recebeu olhares astutos de seu primo e do melhor amigo.

\- O que?- Ele estreitou os olhos de ônix, enquanto os dois sorriam.

\- Nada, Teme. Você apreciou seu "banho"?- Desnecessariamente,Naruto fez aspas no ar. Ignorando a pergunta pouco ortodoxa de Naruto, Sasuke fez um gesto para a lacuna que agora unia os dois quartos.

\- O que você fez desta vez, dobe?

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Sasuke.- Seu primo bagunçou seus cabelos.- Se você não quer dormir lá, sempre há outro lugar aonde você possa dormir esta noite. Nós não nos importamos. Certo, rapazes?- Ele deu aos outros dois um olhar conspiratório e Naruto assentiu. Neji apenas os ignorou.

Confuso, Sasuke respondeu com seu costumeiro "Hn." e saiu do quarto.

\- Oe, Sasuke. Onde você está indo?- Seu amigo loiro chamou.

\- Para o quarto de Shisui. Já que ele disse que eu poderia dormir em outro lugar.- Sasuke respondeu do corredor. Percebendo seu erro, Shisui correu atrás de seu primo.

* * *

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Sakura despertou com o som de pingos de chuva no teto. A tempestade tinha passado, mas ainda chovia, o que pra ela estava muito bom, já que estava perfeitamente contente aqui. "Aqui" significava aconchegar-se a sua fonte de calor pessoal, um corpo masculino quente e forte. Na noite passada ela se opôs a ele dormir com ela no quarto. Contudo, ele havia sido bastante... persuasivo, então ela cedeu. Provavelmente foi uma boa decisão, ou então ela não o teria como aquecedor naquela manhã fria.

Seu comportamento a surpreendeu, na verdade. Seu amante não era muito suscetível à afagos, entretanto, essa manhã, seu abraço era inusitadamente possessivo sobre ela, que é claro, não se incomodava. Durante o último mês, a separação por causa de sua missão, a fez sentir muita saudade dele. E aparentemente o sentimento era mútuo.

Cuidando para não acorda-lo, a rosada mudou sua posição para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada em sua face bonita. Como sempre, ele parecia estressado, porém, seu corpo estava relaxado e sua respiração era suave. Tirando um fio de cabelo solitário de seu rosto, ela pensou no tempo deles juntos. Ela o conhecia a maior parte de sua vida, quase o mesmo tempo que conhecia Sasuke. Naquela época, Uchiha Itachi era só um nome que ela ouvia com frequência. " _Ele é o Prodígio Uchiha.", "Ele se formou na Academia em um ano"_ , eram trechos das conversas no mercado.

Então quando o Time Sete foi formado, ele era conhecido como o "Aniki do Sasuke-kun". Enquanto ela estava sujeita a seus companheiros de equipe, ela não se importava com o estóico rapaz mais velho que sempre atendia a porta quando ela ia até a casa principal do Distrito Uchiha procurar por Sasuke. Com o passar do tempo, e as rejeições de Sasuke se tornarem mais evidente à sua mente mais velha, Sakura começou a ver Itachi como mais do que apenas "o garoto que atendia à porta". Eles começaram a ter pequenas conversas sempre que ela aparecia perguntando sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão mais novo. _"Como você está hoje, Itachi-san?", "Como estão indo suas missões, Sakura?"_ , até que gradualmente, uma pequena conexão se formasse entre eles.

Quando ele se tornou ANBU e ela começou seu treinamento sob Tsunade, eles se encontraram muitas vezes no hospital, nos momentos em que ele aparecia sangrando e com ferimentos. Como solicitado, ela sempre foi sua médica pessoal. Todos os outros eram inconscientes de suas interações, talvez porque parecesse tão improvável, então mesmo quando começaram a intensificar sua relação a um nível mais pessoal, ninguém percebeu. Ela o ama? Ela não tinha certeza, mas sabia que se importava demais com ele. Como herdeiro do clã, ele carregava um peso enorme em seus ombros, mas nunca reclamou. Ela o admirava por sua capacidade de lidar com a pressão, no entanto, a rosada se preocupava com ele, porque ela não gostaria que ele lidasse com isso tudo sozinho.

Em contrapartida, quando ela se sobrecarregava no hospital, ele viria e a levaria pra casa. Muitas vezes, ele era o único a ajuda-la a aprimorar suas habilidades como shinobi, quando seu time estava fora, sabe-se Deus fazendo o que. A kunoichi também estava agradecida pela sua compreensão tranquila e sua prontidão para ouvi-la quando ela mais precisava de um ombro amigo. Como quando seus pais morreram. Seus companheiros de equipe tentavam anima-la de qualquer forma e falharam miseravelmente. Mas Itachi calmamente disse que não se escondesse dele e que ele não se importaria com suas lágrimas. Então ela chorou e lamentou-se no ombro firme do Uchiha, ela gritou para seus falecidos pais, quebrou algumas coisas e então sentou-se em um estranho silêncio. Durante todo o tempo, ele a observou intensamente, certificando-se de que ela não se machucasse no processo. Como ela terminou com um homem enigmático, mas justo como ele, era algo além de sua compreensão.

\- Você ficava me enchendo, é por isso.- Sua voz masculina respondeu. Ela disse isso em voz alta? Quando ele acordou?

-Itachi, você está acordado.- Ela deu-lhe um sorriso suave. O aperto em sua cintura se afrouxou, enquanto ele se movia para olha-la melhor.

-Eu estou acordado a mais tempo que você, Sakura.- Do mesmo modo que ela havia feito mais cedo, ele afastou um fio rosa solitário de sua testa. Sakura sabia que ele falava a verdade. Itachi tinha um sono tão leve, que teve de se livrar de seu relógio que fazia "tic-tac" a noite toda, para que ele pudesse dormir sempre que permanecia com ela.

\- O que você quer dizer sobre "eu" ficar te "enchendo"?- Seus lábios rosadas franziram quando percebeu o que Itachi tinha dito. Em um dos muitos pequenos gestos que ele estava propenso a fazer, um polegar áspero roçou suavemente em seu lábio inferior, enquanto olhos negros profundos seguiam o movimento.

\- Você continuou vindo à casa principal Uchiha para me ver.- O Capitão ANBU respondeu depois de um tempo. Conversas com Itachi sempre foram assim. As vezes ele demorava pra responder, como se estivesse contemplando profundamente a pergunta. Porém, suas respostas eram sempre curtas, simples e concisas. Muitas das vezes, Sakura esquecia o que ela havia perguntado a ele por causa da demora.

\- Eu não ia te ver, eu ia procurar Sasuke-kun, lembra?

\- Ia mesmo?- Sua pergunta sugeriu que ele pensava o contrário. No entanto, agora que pensou nisso, talvez ela voltasse todas aquelas vezes para ver o rapaz mais velho e não o seu irmãozinho mais novo como sempre alegou. Perguntar se Sasuke estava em casa provavelmente era mais força do hábito do que curiosidade genuína. Ela dividiu esse pensamento com o homem ao lado dela que concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eles suspeitam.- Itachi revelou vagamente."Eles" referindo-se aos outros rapazes de ambas equipes. Surpreendida, Sakura apoiou-se no cotovelo esquerdo para fita-lo.

\- É sério? Como você sabe?

\- Shisui e Naruto estavam fora do seu quarto mais cedo, quando te visitei durante seu banho.- Ele forneceu facilmente. Sakura estava um pouco envergonhada de como uma kunoichi de seu calibre estivesse tão distraída com os toques do Uchiha que não notou os dois rapazes espiando. Mudando um pouco sua posição, ela se esticou em seu corpo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito dele para descansar a cabeça.

\- Eles sabem que é você?- Seu tom indicava que ela não estava preocupada com o fato de terem descoberto. Na verdade, ela é Itachi não estavam intencionalmente escondendo seu relacionamento do mundo. A única razão pela qual eles não anunciaram ou saíram publicamente foi porque queriam ver se alguém era observador o bastante para descobrir sobre os dois.

Obviamente, ninguém era, desde que namoram por cerca de 3 anos. Mesmo Sasuke, que costumava ser a sombra de Itachi, nunca percebeu com que facilidade Itachi conversava com sua colega de equipe e como eles às vezes treinavam juntos. Ele nem sequer perguntou por que seu aniki raramente dormia em casa mesmo nos dias em que não estava em missão.

\- Não. Eles pensam que é Sasuke.- Ele declarou com diversão. Seus olhos uma vez sonolento se abriram.

-Sasuke-kun? Por que diabos pensariam isso?

-Pelo que escutei de Shisui mais cedo, Naruto pensou que era o Hyuuga no inicio, e é por isso que ele invadiu o banho de Neji. Então perceberam que Sasuke também estava desaparecido. Logo, concluíram que provavelmente era ele, devido sua infame paixão pelo meu irmãozinho.

\- ANTIGA paixão. Isso foi há anos e anos.-Ela corrigiu.

\- Sim. Mas eles não sabem disso, sabem?-Itachi respondeu enquanto trocava suas posições para que ela estivesse sob ele. Seu cabelo desalinhado caiu sobre seus ombros, criando uma cortina preta ao redor dela. Ela estendeu os dedos para tomar o rosto dele em suas mãos e acariciou as bochechas dele com os polegares.

\- Não, mas teremos que mudar isso antes que eles comecem a ter mais ideias estúpidas.- Em vez de responder, Itachi mergulhou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios suaves com seus próprios exigentes. Deus! Que jeito de começar a manhã!

* * *

\- Você se senta _aqui_ , Sakura-chan- Seu melhor amigo a agarrou pelo ombro e a posicionou ao lado de um Sasuke cansado. Quando terminou de move-la, Naruto dirigiu-se ao seu amigo de cabelos de ébano com os dois polegares no ar e sentou a três lugares de distância do casal.

 _"Oh! Eles realmente pensam que é o Sasuke-kun!"_.Ao invés de corrigir o mal entendido, já que o refeitório da pousada não era o local mais adequando para anunciar seu relacionamento com Itachi, Sakura iniciou uma conversa com Sasuke para matar o tempo.

\- Você parece ter sido arrastado por Suna e voltado, Sasuke-kun. Você está bem?- Ela levantou uma das mãos para tocar sua testa, no entanto ele afastou-se de seu avanço.

\- Eu estou bem.- O moreno resmungou. Ao longo dos anos, o relacionamento entre eles tornou-se mais "irmão e irmã irritante" em vez de apenas amigos. E embora passados alguns anos desde que ela convidou-o para um encontro, Sasuke ainda achava penoso qualquer tentativa de toque ao seu corpo. Ser molestado pelas suas fãs causou nele um tipo de fobia.

-Hmm. Se você diz.- Se Sasuke-kun não quisesse falar, ninguém poderia faze-lo. Então Sakura sentou-se silenciosamente em seu assento para aguardar o restante do grupo. Shikamaru e Neji entraram em seguida, ambos tão terríveis como Sasuke. _"O que..?"_ ela imaginou.

\- Ok, o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que vocês todos parecem terem sido apedrejados?- Os três homens exibiam bolsas escuras sob os olhos e seus cabelos _normalmente, obsessivamente bem conservados_ pareciam ter vida própria e estavam espetados em todas as direções. Em resposta à sua pergunta, três olhares intensos foram direcionados ao único loiro do recinto.

\- Naruto.- Todos sibilaram. O jovem rapaz acusado apenas engoliu em seco.

\- P-por que vocês todos estão me olhando assim?-Antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser ouvida, os três homens mais velhos fizeram sua aparição em conjunto. Itachi tinha deixado o quarto da rosada mais cedo para se trocar em seu próprio quarto.

Quando Shisui viu a aparência de seu primo mais novo e o quão revigorada Sakura parecia, um sorriso malicioso imediatamente agraciou suas feições Uchiha. Caminhando rapidamente para onde ambos estavam sentados, enlaçou os dois pelos ombros juntou-os com força ombro-a-ombro.

\- Parece que você não conseguiu acompanha-la na noite passada, pequeno Sasuke.- Ele gritou. Sakura ficou pálida e Itachi estreitou seus olhos de ônix para o primo mais velho.

\- O que? - O pobre Sasuke estava tão confuso sobre aqui tudo!

\- Shisui-san, cale a boca!- A rosa implorou.

\- Certo, certo! Eu não irei mais provoca-los. Mas uau, Sasuke! Você parece realmente horrível. Pensando bem, esses dois também.- Ele apontou para Neji e Shikamaru, que estavam sentados entre Naruto e Sasuke.- Os passarinhos do amor não deixaram vocês dormir? Eu não ouvi nada do meu quarto além daquele golpe na parede.- Discrição não era um adjetivo que se adequava à Uchiha Shisui.

\- Shisui, por que você continua falando como se estivesse insinuando que eu estava no quarto de Sakura na noite passada?- Agora o próprio par de ônix de Sasuke se estreitaram perigosamente.

\- Mas você estava...Não estava?- Confuso, Shisui olhou em volta procurando confirmação dos outros. Todos eles devolveram-no olhares inexpressivos.

\- Não. Eu passei a noite inteira acordado junto com esses dois, escutando os rins de elefante desse dobe.- Naruto podia ter jurado que os olhos do seu melhor amigo estava tingido de vermelho quando fitaram suas próprias orbes azuis-céu. Sakura, que estava ouvindo sua vida privada ser discutida como se fosse uma história em quadrinhos, queria golpear a própria cabeça na mesa. Lá se vai sua manhã perfeita.

\- Se não era você... Então, _quem?-_ Cinco pares de olhos pousaram na garota sentada.

\- Fui eu.- Desta vez, sete pares de olhos viraram-se para fitar o homem que se pronunciou. Todos tinha descrença estampada em sua faces, embora a de Itachi fosse em menor grau.

\- SENSEI?!- Naruto e Sakura gritaram.

- _Você_ é o amante de Sakura? Claro! Isso faz muito sentido agora. Nas fontes termais você implicou que já havia visto seu corpo, então vocês dois chegaram no quarto dos rapazes ao mesmo tempo para perguntar sobre o dano. E você até pareceu indiferente quando Naruto confirmou que era Sasuke! Você é um malandro, Kakashi-sempai!- Shisui parecia muito orgulhoso por ter resolvido o mistério. Uma pena que a realidade fosse arruinar isso.

\- Você e Kakashi estão namorando, Sakura?- Sasuke perguntou à ela num tom sem graça incomum.

\- Isso é nojento, sensei! Você disse que já viu o corpo dela. Eu não pensei que tivesse levado isso tão longe! Oh, meus pobres ouvidos! As coisas que escutei!- Naruto lamentava-se. Shisui já estava bombardeando Kakashi de perguntas sobre quando, como e sobre seu relacionamento impróprio com seu ex-professor.

 _"Isso já é demais...Demais... DEMAIS!"_

-CALEM-SE!- A conversa cessou imediatamente.- Ouçam-me, idiotas! Eu não estou dormindo com o meu sensei!- Ela declarou ao mundo em voz alta.- Por que você disse isso em primeiro lugar, Kaka-Sensei?- O homem em questão apenas encolheu os ombros enquanto lia seu livro.

\- Achei que você precisasse de um álibi. Parece que não.

-E-então quem é, S-Sakura-chan?- Tanto Naruto quanto Shisui perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Respirando fundo, Sakura esperou o momento da verdade.

\- Itachi.- A única resposta visível ao anúncio climático foi a queda do corpo de Sasuke.

* * *

\- Não posso acreditar que você desmaiou. Isso foi realmente humilhante.- Dias depois, Naruto ainda contava sobre a aventura deles para quem quisesse ouvir. Nessa altura, a aldeia inteira já sabia sobre a notícia do relacionamento da aprendiz da Hokage com o herdeiro do Clã Uchiha. Hoje era a vez do dono da barraca de Rámen.

\- Cala a boca.

-E você só foi acordar uma hora depois.

-Cala _a_ boca.

\- Ele provavelmente deve estar com ela agora, você sabe.- Era tarde da noite.

\- Cala a boca!

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Me contem o que acharam! Essa foi minha primeira tradução. Está sendo ótimo para praticar o inglês hehehe.

Um agradecimento especial à autora que foi um amorzinho ao me permitir traduzir "Love charades" para vocês.

Deixem reviews para que eu possa dar feedback à autora. E tchan tchan tchan! A fanfic tem continuação! Quem quer mais ItaSaku?

 _Kiss_

 _Miss Illusion_


End file.
